


Love

by morebutterflys



Series: Supernatural Bitesized Icons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Icons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebutterflys/pseuds/morebutterflys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons for <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html">Love</a>. (Week 24 - September 11, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meg/Ruby

for anonymous' prompt of Meg/Ruby, a match made in hell ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html?thread=551127#cmt551127))  


brun + blon  |  blon + brun  |  shades   
---|---|---  
|  | 


	2. Casey/Gil

for [](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anaraine**](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of Demons might love a bit differently, but their love is no less passionate or intense. (Casey/Gil) ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html?thread=546775#cmt546775))  


pink  |  love  |  fire   
---|---|---  
|  | 


	3. Castiel/Lucifer

for anonymous' prompt of Lucifer/Castiel, through the fire ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html?thread=564439#cmt564439))  


baby  |  inferno  |  burn   
---|---|---  
|  | 


	4. Dean and the Impala

for [](http://pepperminttkiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pepperminttkiss**](http://pepperminttkiss.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt of Dean and the Impala. 'nuff said. ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html?thread=558807#cmt558807))  


good  |  in  |  black   
---|---|---  
|  | 


	5. Jo and chocolate

for [](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of female character of choice/whatever makes the cramps stop ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/33495.html?thread=556759#cmt556759))  


chocolate  |  solves  |  all   
---|---|---  
|  | 


End file.
